


Equivalent Exchange

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cisswap, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Implied D/s Dynamic, Lesbians, Pushy Zoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Sanji hates it when Zoro binds her chest to work out. Zoro hates it when Sanji gets in the way of her training. Surely there's a compromise in here somewhere...? ZoroxSanji
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 15
Kudos: 99





	Equivalent Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Equivalent Exchange
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, cisswap/gender bender/whatever you wanna call it, LESBIANS, D/s overtones, pushy Zoro. So… the usual but they’re women instead. Who could have guessed…
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Rating: NC-17
> 
> Okay so I’ve had this idea floating around in my head for basically forever and didn’t have an ‘excuse’ until I realised that it’s International Femmeslash Month. I don’t remember quite how I got onto this topic exactly but last month I kinda made a promise to actually write it, so I did. Remember there being a few hopefuls who asked for it on my fic survey too, though I doubt they expected both of them to be women.
> 
> Did we _need_ ZS lesbians content? No, not really. But it’s here now so we no longer have to consider that question. You’re welcome~
> 
> And yeah, the title is a gentle Fullmetal Alchemist reference because why the fuck not?
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi) | [Tumblr](http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi)

It was after lunchtime and Roronoa Zoro had decided to go into her training room to get in a post-food workout. Eager to focus on getting stronger, wrapping bandages around her torso so her breasts would be out of the way. Frustrated how the large size of them usually made it harder to swing her arms how she wanted, wishing she didn’t have them in the first place. Zoro often felt like she should have been born a man, just so she didn’t have to deal with all the hassle. Such things were useless to her even if other people liked them – and Zoro knew one person in particular who seemed to like them the most.

Even as she finished tying the bandages on, Zoro couldn’t help from gazing over at the ladder into the training room. If that person turned up now, she knew she was going to get an earful for doing this but it wasn’t like she had many options. It was either bind or not work out at all, and the swordswoman refused to lay off her training. Didn’t want to miss even a single session, knowing that it could easily make the different in her next fight. The last thing she needed was to be interrupted and chewed out.

Hoping that didn’t happen, she grabbed her largest weight and began doing reps, calming her mind and embracing the straining she could feel in her arms.

It was mid-way into her routine when Zoro’s fear came true; the sound of shoes against the ladder making her want to groan. She didn’t want to deal with this right now, kept facing the wall as she kept swinging the barbell in the air. Maybe this time it’d be different, maybe—

“Oi, what’ve I told you about that!” Sanji yelled, stomping over to Zoro and poking her in the chest. “You’re gonna end up injuring yourself if you bind like that!”

Zoro rolled her eyes and lowered her weights. The cook seemed damn obsessed with her breasts, always going on at her for doing what she needed to though she offered no real solutions. If Zoro didn’t use tape to bind her chest for this then her breasts would hurt from all the movements or just get in her way. It wasn’t like she had the money to buy a sports bra or whatever and the one time she’d worn a normal one for this Sanji had complained about that too.

Something about ruining it with her sweat or how it wasn’t safe to do this in one with wiring or whatever. Zoro had been too annoyed to be paying attention, suspecting that the cook’s goal was to get her to stop working out. She’d have thought it was so Sanji could stare at her if that hadn’t happened already, followed by bitching about how just seeing it made Sanji’s chest hurt.

Zoro had been tempted to ask her to hold onto them for her while she worked out, but knew that Sanji would have jumped at the chance and gotten in the way if she’d said it. Groping her rather than actually helping, distracting her when she was trying to focus. That’s why she’d started binding her chest, but it seemed like nothing was going to stop Sanji interrupting her.

“Who cares?” Zoro snorted, feeling agitated by the whole thing. “I’m used to being injured.”

Sanji rested her hands on Zoro’s bindings, looking her in the eye. A scowl across her face that told the swordswoman that she was being thought of as an idiot right now.

“I care! You’ll ruin the shape of—”

Ah, right. So it wasn’t Zoro that Sanji was worried about; it was the goddamn boobs.

“Oh, fuck off.” Zoro dropped her weights onto the floor and grabbed at Sanji’s chest in response, months of frustration exploding out of her all at once. “You won’t even let me _see_ yours and you think you have the right to—”

“Is that what it’ll take?!” Sanji huffed, reaching up to unbutton her shirt. “If I show you them, you’ll stop doing this stupid shit?”

Zoro paused. Not only had Sanji never let her see them but she never let her touch them either; always insisting on keeping her shirt on or refusing to allow her to undo her bra. Having on more than one occasion kicked her in the face and run off when Zoro had tried to undo the clasp, yelling angrily and avoiding her for days afterwards. She didn’t want to stop binding her chest to work out, definitely wasn’t going to go along with it but this was too intriguing to pass up. Maybe she’d finally understand why Sanji was so defensive of the whole thing.

“…Fine.”

For a moment, Sanji looked startled. She blushed and averted her gaze, hands stopping on the second button from nerves. Like she’d expected Zoro to keep arguing with her instead, not actually prepared to go through with what she’d been offering. Zoro moved her hands away to cup Sanji’s cheek instead, rubbing her thumb just under her eye. Not saying anything to push her though she wanted to, knowing that this was probably a big deal for her. Why would she be so weird about it otherwise?

Sanji’s argumentative mood seemed to have already melted away, the cook bowing her head slightly and mumbling.

“It’s not gonna be interesting, you know.” Sanji sighed. “They’re just boobs.”

Zoro thought about how excited Sanji got whenever she was topless, how the cook never seemed to get enough of touching hers and buried her face in them at every opportunity. Declined to bring this up, just waiting impatiently instead. Attempting to seem calm even though she wasn’t, resisting her urge to take over and unbutton Sanji’s shirt for her.

“Don’t care, still want to see.”

Sanji moved to undo another button and hesitated again, swallowing audibly. Looking doubly nervous now, holding her arms tight to her chest.

“…They’re… not very big.” It was a mutter but Zoro heard it loud and clear, her gaze flicking downward. Sanji’s bra seemed just as big as the ones she wore – if Sanji thought hers weren’t very big then Zoro had no clue what her metrics were. Zoro’s were big enough to hurt and always get in her way; pissing her off more than anything else. The idea that they weren’t big enough was ridiculous at best.

“I’m sure they’re fine.” Zoro was losing her patience. Just how long was Sanji gonna draw this out? At this rate it’d be time for breakfast before she finished undoing her shirt let alone anything else!

Sanji shook her head and finally started undoing her blouse properly, pausing to look at her when she was done. As usual she was wearing a frilly bra; covered in bows and lace. The first time Zoro had seen one like it she’d thought it was kinda cute – nothing like her own ones; cheap and functional over anything else – but right now she couldn’t care less.

At her scrutiny, Sanji mumbled under her breath and slipped her shirt from her shoulders, dumping it on the bench of the training room. Unceremonious and uncaring, just proving to Zoro that she was flustered. Normally all too quick to lay it out flat or fold it up, whether as a distraction or out of genuine care Zoro had never been able to figure out.

As Sanji reached back and undid the clasp, Zoro could see the hesitation written all over her face. Just as she was wondering if this was going to come to nothing after all, the cook let out a shaky breath and let go, cradling her arms over her chest straight after. The straps of the bra slid down her shoulders as Sanji shivered and clutched at the front, pulling it away but hesitating and going redder as two things fell out onto the floor.

Zoro paused to glance down at the bundles of material, it all clicking together at once. Her eyes snapped back to Sanji’s face, noticing she was looking away. Embarrassed and nervous at revealing her padding, somewhat looking like she wanted to crawl into a hole and die. The thing was, Zoro didn’t care about that. Had never really cared about size to begin with, just more intrigued and eager to see them than she had been right at the start.

There was no caution from the swordswoman as she gripped at Sanji’s wrists, tugging her arms up into the air and cursing the bra for still being in the way. Now flat against her skin, obscuring what Zoro wanted to see. Trust Sanji to make this as difficult and frustrating as she possibly could.

“Don’t hide.” Zoro looked back to Sanji’s face firmly, rubbing her thumbs over Sanji’s palms as she let go. It would be all too easy to just yank it away but that wasn’t going to happen now. Determined to make Sanji finish the job, push her into doing it since she was being like this. The cook was feeling ashamed and humiliated all by herself, had made this into a big deal when it really didn’t matter. There had to be a reason for it and from their trysts so far she knew Sanji liked feeling forced. Always more responsive when she felt pushed; seeming to derive enjoyment from it despite her protesting that she didn’t. Zoro was never sure if she was indulging her own impulses or Sanji’s. “Show me properly.”

When Sanji finally lowered her arms and let it fall away, Zoro felt slightly stunned in place. Just as the cook had said, her breasts were small. Not even enough to be a handful, a jarring contrast to the silhouette she usually had but not even slightly a disappointment. Her skin was just as pale as Zoro had thought it’d be, flawless and lacking any sign of stretch marks whatsoever.

Sanji fidgeted as Zoro looked at her, fiddling with her hands in an obvious show of discomfort. Clearly not sure how long she should allow this, seeming like she was itching to grab her clothes and put them back on. The ‘deal’ as it were, was only to show and Sanji had definitely done that but Zoro wasn’t satisfied. Wanted more than just to look, reaching out without much thought.

The second her hand touched Sanji’s skin, the cook squeaked. Flinched away slightly and stared at her, going even redder in the face. Seemingly as surprised by her own reaction as the touch itself, though she didn’t pull away. Zoro cupped her breast in her hand gently, meeting Sanji’s gaze even as she braced herself for a kick that didn’t come. Words seemed lost to them both, the swordswoman just appreciating the softness in her palm and the slight thudding of Sanji’s heart she could feel in her fingertips.

She almost wanted to ask if what she was doing was alright but instead said nothing – if Sanji wanted it to stop she was more than capable of making that known, whether by words or by actions. A lack of either was basically her way of saying it was fine. That or she was too shocked to react just yet; perhaps fighting with herself on what she wanted to do from here. Zoro felt Sanji’s nipple harden against her palm, responding with a light squeeze to test the waters. Watching as Sanji bit onto her bottom lip, her body shuddering a little.

Taking that as a sign to continue, the swordswoman bowed her head and started kissing down Sanji’s neck, her other hand reaching to grasp onto Sanji’s hip. Feeling the annoying belt against her palm, not understanding why Sanji bothered wearing one when her skirts were almost skin-tight to begin with. It just seemed like a waste of time, another way to get her frustrated, though she was grateful that the cook didn’t wear trousers. At least with a skirt she could just yank it up Sanji’s hips, though on more than one occasion Zoro had gotten an earful for that.

As she felt Sanji’s fingertips cautiously rest of the back of her neck, Zoro grinned against Sanji’s skin. Knowing it was the silent ‘yes’ she wanted to hear, sliding her tongue down over Sanji’s collarbone and giving her breast another squeeze. A muffled moan made it obvious the cook was biting her lip to hold back her noises but nothing got past Zoro’s hearing when she was this close; ducking her head down quickly to take Sanji’s nipple in her mouth.

“Mm!” Sanji gripped her fingers tightly into Zoro’s hair as her knees seemed to buckle, grabbing at Zoro’s binding in apparent frustration. Zoro responded by flicking her tongue over her nipple, urging her to sit back on the bench as she moved onto her knees. “Z-Zoro…”

Wasting no time whatsoever, the swordswoman pushed Sanji almost onto her back, sucking hard as she flicked her gaze upwards. Pleased by the flush over Sanji’s skin, the redness of her bottom lip while Sanji arched up into her. Moving her hand from her waist to grasp under her breast, pulling as much of it into her mouth as she could. Sanji let out a small sob as she shuddered, her knees coming up to grip at Zoro’s sides, the warmth from between her legs pressed up against the swordswoman’s stomach.

Even through her haramaki Zoro could tell Sanji was already wet, pulling her head back to bite on her breast as she moved her other hand down, tweaking her nipple between her fingertips. Listening intently to the pained whines, chuckling slightly as Sanji ground her hips up against her and gasped. Amused by how much she seemed to like this, despite avoiding letting it happen for so long. Perhaps more sensitive to it than either of them were expecting, Sanji’s expression twisting into pleasure and her body tensing up as Zoro tugged her nipple between her fingertips.

Flushed brightly now, Sanji pushed her hands at Zoro’s to stop her, mumbling a hurried ‘stop it’ as she turned her face away. Pink to the tips of her ears, looking ashamed and embarrassed all over again. Zoro didn’t want to stop; her body thrumming in excitement from how Sanji had just had a small orgasm from that alone, but moved her hands and face away anyway. Pulled back to examine the marks she’d left on Sanji’s skin, allowed her a breather though she wanted to keep going. Intoxicated by Sanji’s paleness, feeling throbbing in her gut at the heat radiating from Sanji’s crotch.

Instead of letting her fully rest, Zoro stroked her hands down to Sanji’s hips, yanking her thighs up to her chest and looking down at her soaked underwear. Ignoring the noise of complaint as she stared at it, almost able to see everything even through the white panties. Zoro growled softly as she pushed Sanji further over and buried her face against her, breathing in her scent deeply.

“O-Oi!”

Zoro pretended not to hear Sanji’s protest, flicking her tongue out to rub it over her through her underwear. Hearing a groan in response, the cook’s hands grasping at her head. Not trying to pull her away though, not resisting or moving even when Zoro slid her hands over her ass and slipped her thumbs under the material just a little. Feeling the wetness as she pressed firmly near her pussy, just rubbing next to her but not quite touching, giving another rough lick as she glanced up to her face.

Sanji’s eyes were squeezed shut, her teeth grit and her jaw tense. An expression most people would mistake for being in pain or not liking something but one Zoro knew all too well. This was the face Sanji made when she was frustrated with herself for feeling good, when she was trying to sort her emotions out in her head. Easy to read and understand when you knew her better, when you read her body language instead of taking her words and such at face value. As though the hands in Zoro’s hair and the shifting of her hips trying to get closer wasn’t indication enough.

Zoro felt somewhat smug as she looked back down, closing her lips over where Sanji’s clit was and giving a light suck. One of her thumbs shifting to tease over her, getting wet though she didn’t try to push it in. Delighted by the strangled noise that slipped through Sanji’s teeth; a mix of enjoyment and frustration at the same time. Knowing that no matter how good she felt, Sanji couldn’t quite calm down until she’d had something inside her. Unsatisfied by her orgasms unless she’d been thoroughly stirred up, just ending up more aching and needy if Zoro neglected that part of her.

She’d found out about this quite by accident; stumbling upon Sanji a little later after getting her off to see her desperately fingering herself. At the time she’d just taken the look of frustration as the cook being annoyed about being shoved down and having Zoro straddle her thigh, but it had clicked into place when she’d seen just how different her expression had been. Quickly striding over to take over herself, ignoring Sanji’s embarrassment and complaining as soon as she heard her gasp and felt her squeeze her fingers. Up until that point Zoro hadn’t dared to do anything like it, not knowing whether Sanji would get mad at her for it or not. Realising right then that Sanji’s grumpy attitude after sex was because she was still frustrated, making a mental note to use that to her own advantage in the future.

Like right now, for instance, when Zoro was determined to make Sanji into a goddamn mess. See if she could get her to beg for it, voice out loud what she needed. Wind her up until Sanji couldn’t take it anymore, not give her the chance to help herself instead.

Though she loved how stubborn the cook was to say anything, it was a little grating at times. Zoro didn’t understand why Sanji insisted on making things annoying for herself, was always quick to say what she herself wanted at any moment. Not really one for internal stimulation but not hating it, preferring other things though she let Sanji return the favour that way. More for Sanji’s enjoyment than her own, making damn sure she was getting what she needed at the same time.

Zoro felt the tell-tale twitching of Sanji’s clit against her tongue, hearing another of those displeased noises even as Sanji came again, her fingers digging hard into her scalp. Pulling back in amusement as Sanji’s eye opened, her skin flushed and sweaty as she half-glared. What was particularly so amusing was that it was obvious to them both that Zoro knew, yet Sanji still didn’t do anything. Just looked disgruntled and hoped for something further, leaving it up to her instead.

Zoro almost laughed as she slid her hands to grasp onto Sanji’s panties, yanking them down her hips and up off of her legs. Unsurprised when the cook’s ankles hit her shoulders, watching as Sanji awkwardly tried to cover herself with one of her palms. Still getting embarrassed and uncomfortable even after all they’d done together, unable to help herself from trying to hide though it was pointless. This time, however, Sanji looked like she was about to try to give herself what she needed, Zoro grabbing her wrist and pulling it away before she could get very far.

“No.”

The swordswoman was firm as she let go of Sanji’s wrist, again grabbing onto her legs and pushing her knees to her chest. Enjoying the way Sanji’s breasts squeezed together, considering for a moment what would happen if she pressed her face against them. Probably ending up with Sanji yelling at her, ankles hitting her back on purpose this time.

Since it was still pretty new to them both, Zoro wasn’t sure exactly how far to push on that front; not wanting to end up with a pissy cook who refused to let her touch them afterwards. Besides, she still hadn’t heard what she was waiting for – Sanji clearly needed more winding up further down. She stuffed the panties into her haramaki idly as she shifted her arms, surprised when Sanji grabbed onto her own knees herself to hold them up. Impatient but clearly hopeful that Zoro would use her hands, a glance upwards revealing that she’d looked away. Biting onto her lip again, unwilling to communicate though she’d already gone this far. As frustrating as she was cute.

If the swordswoman wasn’t so determined to make her say something this time, she might have gone easy on her for this. But the half-hearted action didn’t make Zoro want to take pity on her at all, instead made her more eager to keep pushing. Little by little, until Sanji couldn’t possibly take it anymore and would have to beg. Since it was the middle of the afternoon there was absolutely no rush – Zoro was more than willing to spend hours on this if it was necessary. Not like she could train effectively now anyway.

As Zoro stared back down at Sanji’s pussy she noticed how darkened the skin was, how wet and swollen it looked. She could see just how needy she was for something else, watching a drip as it slowly made its way lower and drew her attention to Sanji’s ass.

Another thing she was curious about messing with, but hadn’t yet had the opportunity to try. Ending up distracted by something else or not feeling like it was quite the time to play about with, though right now she was feeling quite confident about having the cook right where she wanted her. Sanji always made interesting moans when Zoro grabbed onto it but was quick in slapping her hands away, giving her angry looks that dissuaded her from trying further.

Calmly, Zoro blew lightly between Sanji’s legs. Watched her jerk slightly in place and heard her stifle a noise. Surely now was as good a time as any; it wasn’t like she could stop her while she was holding her own thighs like that.

Though she’d been intending on just going down on her til Sanji lost her mind, Zoro mentally shrugged and slipped her hand up, shoving two fingers deep inside her wetness. Hearing Sanji hiss in appreciation, squeezing onto them and pushing her hips up the little she could. Thinking she was getting what she wanted, making a low moan when Zoro wriggled her fingers slightly. Zoro was amused even as she curled her fingers up, brushing against Sanji’s g-spot and feeling her throb.

“What a sloppy cunt,” Zoro murmured, turning her head to bite at Sanji’s thigh. Not doing anything else, just using Sanji’s heat to wetten her fingers. “You must really want this, hm?”

She waited for an answer for a few moments, knowing Sanji wasn’t actually going to respond. Her fingers were squeezed tight in encouragement but no words leaving the cook’s mouth at all. Being stubborn as she expected. Good.

“Oh, I guess not.” Zoro teased, slipping her hand back though she knew better. Watching as Sanji stared at her in frustration, her mouth dropping open. Seeming downright offended, desperation written all over her face as her eye did the pleading for her. So emotive in that way, Zoro feeling a rush of heat between her own thighs but not opting to continue.

Sanji let out a disappointed whine, rocking her hips up as she gripped harder on her own legs. Almost like she was sulking, adorable but not what Zoro wanted to hear.

Then again, right now she wasn’t so sure she wanted Sanji to admit it out loud at all. Far more interested in this new thought, though if Sanji had said something she would have given it to her. Planning to reward the good behaviour if it happened, wanting to encourage the cook to vocalise her needs more.

In a way, it was too bad that she was so stubborn, but the swordswoman wasn’t feeling all that disappointed. 

Licking her lips in anticipation, Zoro lightly stroked her fingers over Sanji, feeling her quiver under her fingertips. Watching the brief flash of hope in her eye before she slid them lower and slowly pushed one into her ass, curling her other fingers back so she could get it as deep as it would go.

Sanji tensed under her almost immediately, clenching on the intrusion and letting go of her legs as she grabbed onto her from surprise. Her eye going wide as she seemed to find her words, her voice shaking.

“Wh-What’re you doing?!”

“Figured you’d like this.”

Sanji strangled a sob in her throat as she weakly pushed at Zoro’s shoulders, trembling under her as Zoro slid her finger in fully. Looking surprised even as she squeezed tight and tried to bury her face in her own shoulder, red to the tips of her ears. Zoro recognised it for what it was; entertained that her guess had been right on the money as she wriggled it around slightly and heard Sanji gasp.

“N-No! It feels… weird!” Sanji didn’t sound convincing at all. Her voice was strained but breathy, the flush on her skin turning darker. Obviously enjoying this though she didn’t seem to want to, making Zoro chuckle in her throat as she drew her finger back.

The way Sanji was clinging onto her finger was as if she didn’t want it to leave, trembling when just the tip was left inside.

“Hm, that so?” Zoro was far more amused by this than perhaps she should be, but Sanji’s constant denials and complaints were something she was used to now. Able to see right through her lies and know when to ignore them, all because the cook made things so difficult. “Then I guess I shouldn’t do _this_.” Zoro jabbed her finger back into her roughly, watching Sanji’s face as her eye went wide and her mouth dropped open. 

Not taking nearly as much care with her as she’d expected to do at this point, intoxicated by the very obvious enjoyment mixed with confusion, Zoro didn’t hesitate in doing it again. Holding back a chuckle as she felt Sanji’s body jerk under her own, using her other arm to slide Sanji up the bench so she could climb onto it as well and hover over her. Her legs so close to Sanji that she couldn’t lower her thighs, moving her hand to lay flat next to her head; trapping her just in case the cook tried to wriggle away.

Watching as Sanji bit into her own shoulder, squirming under her beautifully as she kept thrusting her finger in and out. Slow movements when she pulled it back but quick ones to get it back inside, feeling each squeeze and shudder far more intensely. Riling Zoro up enough to add a second, the cook almost painfully tight around her fingers but not in a bad way. It was harder than doing it in her pussy; more difficult to move the way she was used to but Zoro didn’t care.

She was amused that Sanji had already stopped making her weak complaints. Having expected Sanji to tell her to stop, to try and push her away with her legs even if it was only a front. Pleased that instead the cook was just moaning into her own skin, failing to hide the noise despite her best efforts. Her thighs trembling against Zoro’s sides, wetness seeming to be overflowing as Zoro fingered her ass.

“Heh. If you hate it then why are you so much wetter now? My hand’s soaked.” Zoro punctuated the tease with another rough move of her hand, watching in amusement as Sanji’s eyelids fluttered against her cheeks.

The cook groaned so loudly she stopped biting herself, pushing at Zoro’s chest with one hand and trying to hide her expression with the other. Not denying it now, rolling her hips back against Zoro’s fingers erratically as she tried to stifle her moans. Clearly ashamed of herself for some reason but unable to stop, twitching around Zoro’s fingers with each move.

Zoro personally didn’t see what the big deal was. If it felt good, what was the problem? She was just having fun teasing her; knowing Sanji would squirm and get off harder when she felt humiliated. The cook was masochistic in this way – taking every statement to heart and becoming more aroused despite her protests. The swordswoman didn’t mean everything she said but it was fun to play pretend. Watch Sanji lose her mind in bliss. Not like she was much better herself; excited by being in pain and all.

There was no hesitation as Zoro leaned over Sanji further, murmuring into her ear.

“You’re such a slut, wanting whatever you can get in any hole I choose.” Briefly teasing her thumb against Sanji’s pussy, dipping it inside for a fraction of a second just to hear her whimper. Feeling her fingers get squeezed tightly in Sanji’s ass, rewarding her with another hard flick of her wrist for being more honest. Not that staying silent was honesty exactly but it was often the closest Sanji came to admitting anything.

Unable to help a wry grin when Sanji’s eyes snapped open, full of pleasure even as her face scrunched up and she let out a strangled sob. Wanting to reach over and pull her hand away to hear her properly but needing her other arm to support herself. Having to allow it since she couldn’t do much else, licking at Sanji’s ear instead. Enjoying the gasp from between Sanji’s lips, grinning as she pulled her head away and started being rougher, slamming her hand as hard as she could.

She noticed that Sanji’s eyes seemed glued to her chest, staring at it longingly even as she shuddered and writhed against the wood. Oh, alright. She’d been extremely well behaved so far despite not saying what Zoro had wanted to hear; why not let her have her own fun?

Zoro chuckled as she shifted her weight back into her legs, reaching the arm she’d been using for support to tug at the bandages around her torso. Ripping the binding off more roughly than she’d intended, exposing one of her breasts before leaning right back over. Sanji looked at her gratefully and immediately leaned up to take Zoro’s nipple in her mouth, the hand that had been covering it grasping at the other and giving it a squeeze. Reaching down to hold her leg up dutifully while Zoro fucked her, squeezing onto her fingers tightly but not enough to stop the almost-violent motions of her hand.

The edges of Sanji’s teeth grazed against her skin as the cook tensed up, muffling a loud cry against her. Zoro could barely move her hand, feeling splashes up over her forearm and glancing down the little she could to see Sanji squirting and thrashing slightly. A thrill went through the swordswoman at the sight; glancing up as Sanji’s head fell away from her chest and landed against the bench with a thud.

As soon as Sanji stopped crushing her fingers, Zoro slowly withdrew them. Looked down at her drenched arm in pride before grasping at her own trousers and yanking them to her knees. Unsurprised by how wet she was herself, needing her own relief now that Sanji was done.

Zoro kicked her pants off her legs and shifted up the bench, grasping Sanji’s head and positioning herself over it. Ignoring how hazy her eyes looked, tucking her calves under Sanji’s shoulders and shivering. Lowering her hips onto the cook’s face, tilting Sanji’s head back to have her mouth where she wanted it.

“C’mon, eat me.”

Though she was clearly tired and not quite in the right state to do so, the cook pushed her tongue out from between her lips and haphazardly rubbed it over Zoro’s clit. Not enough pressure to do all that much, lacking her usual skill from how dazed she was. Making it feel more frustrating than pleasing, though Zoro had to admit she enjoyed just how she’d reduced Sanji to being like this.

“Hey now, I know you can lick better than that.” Zoro teased, reaching an arm behind herself to give Sanji a light smack between her legs. Grinning as she felt the cook jerk underneath her, a small sob muffled as Sanji rubbed her tongue roughly against her clit the way she liked it. Just needing a little encouragement to get out of her haze and focus on the task before her, Zoro pulling her hand back to lick the wetness from it. Catching Sanji’s gaze as she did so, licking her lips right after in appreciation.

She loved the way Sanji tasted; ever-so-slightly tangy but not overwhelmingly, a subtle hint of sweetness that lingered on her tongue. Zoro had never been one for sweet things but this was just the right amount, enough to be pleasant without frustrating her. Truth be told, she could probably bury her face between Sanji’s legs for hours on end, would prefer that over any dessert that Sanji made but never said so. Some things didn’t need to be voiced, especially when she was certain the cook would take offense to it rather than accept it as the compliment it was.

Zoro was tempted to turn around and give herself what she wanted, but knew better. Though Sanji was trying much harder now – flicking her tongue over her dutifully – it would just end up distracting her and leaving Zoro unsatisfied. Maybe after she was done she’d consider it.

“Yeah, that’s better.” Zoro murmured, stroking her thumb into the back of Sanji’s hair. Trying not to completely smother her though she knew Sanji liked that, had spent many occasions with her under her in this way before. Sanji’s eye slipped closed as she sucked hard on her, causing Zoro to groan and reach up to grab at one of her own breasts and give it a hard squeeze. Far rougher with herself than she would be with Sanji, twisting her nipple to get that bit of pain she wanted right now.

Enjoying every second of Sanji’s lips and tongue, feeling that little bit more sensitive than usual because of how riled up she was and how long she’d made herself wait. She was a little frustrated by how good it felt, how quickly orgasm was seeming to creep up on her. Normally it took longer than this, required far more effort on Sanji’s part but perhaps it was a good thing this time; even though Sanji was more enthusiastic now she was uncertain how long she’d be able to keep going. She had been a bit impatient after all, not really waited for her to catch her breath and collect herself.

A few rough strokes of Sanji’s tongue was all it took for Zoro to tense above her, not holding back her voice at all as she came with a loud groan. Hearing it echo off the walls of her training room, revelling in the comfortable flush through her body as Sanji kept trying to lick, chuckling softly in the back of her throat as she calmed down. The licks had become a little weaker now, Sanji’s intakes of breath through her nose almost feeling ticklish now that she wasn’t feeling as desperate.

More satisfied, Zoro lifted her hips up and looked down at Sanji’s flushed and wet face, grinning down at her in amusement.

“You had enough, hm?”

Sanji took a moment to catch her breath before flicking her tongue out between her lips and wiggling it pleadingly. Desperate to keep tasting her, a rush of heat running through the swordswoman from excitement. Normally content after orgasming once, but the eager look on Sanji’s face making her opt for a second one. Unable to resist after seeing how much Sanji wanted to continue, pleased by the honesty even if it wasn’t voiced.

“That’s a good girl.” Instead of just sitting back down, Zoro twisted in place and grabbed at Sanji’s hips, yanking them into the air. Taking a second to blow over where Sanji was still wet, chuckling at the soft moan she got in response. “Alright, I’ll reward you too.”

As Zoro pulled Sanji close to her mouth, the cook wrapped her legs tightly around her head, leaning up to tongue her again. Zoro groaned as she sat back down, burying her own face right between Sanji’s thighs. Giving them both what they wanted this time, shuddering as Sanji’s hands grabbed at her hips to pull her down harder. The cook doing a far better job now, making Zoro feel competitive and decide to see how long Sanji could go without much air. Wondering in the back of her mind how long that would take, how many times she could get her off before that.

Putting all her focus now into the motions of her own tongue, the clutching of Sanji’s hands on her skin and the warm wetness flicking hard right where she wanted it, her desire to train completely put to the back of her mind.

\--

Zoro kept going until she felt Sanji was too far gone to keep up, grinning as she slipped off the bench and looked back down at her. Just as she suspected, Sanji was a mess; her whole face drenched down to her neck, her hair tussled and out of place from writhing so much. Her skirt bunched up around her waist like a mini corset, one of her legs dangling off the edge limply. Beautiful and thoroughly fucked-out, better than Zoro could have imagined.

A few moments later, Sanji seemed to come back to herself, sitting up in a hurry and looking flustered as hell. Pushing off the bench and yanking her skirt down, looking around in a bit of a panic.

“Wh-What time is it?”

The swordswoman paused as she tried to think it over. How was she meant to know? Not like she bothered keeping a clock around, going only on what her body told her. She could feel a slight hunger in her stomach, amusing her as she realised just how long she’d kept Sanji busy. Judging from that alone, it was probably supposed to be dinnertime very soon.

“Dunno.” Zoro watched quietly as Sanji grabbed her bra from the floor, tugging it around her torso and trying to do up the clasps. Stumbling a little in her haste, sounding frustrated as she failed to hook it together. Taking pity on her, Zoro reached over to help, getting her hands swatted away as soon as her fingers touched Sanji’s skin.

“Can do it myself,” Sanji grumbled, successfully managing this time. “You’ve done enough.”

“You liked it though.” Zoro teased, pulling her arm back anyway. Not seeing the point in pissing Sanji off now, feeling too relaxed to bother even if it would be fun.

Zoro heard Sanji huff as she put her bra back on and grabbed at her shirt, pulling it over her shoulders and doing up the buttons in annoyance. Quick to respond in anger over her own emotions, take it out on the swordswoman even when she’d had a good time. Easier than admitting it to herself, Zoro supposed, though she still didn’t really get why. Maybe she was just flustered over how late it had gotten, though Zoro could tell it wasn’t just that.

When Sanji paused and started looking around again, Zoro knew exactly what she was searching for. Dipped her hand into her haramaki to pull out Sanji’s panties, idly swirling them around on her index finger. Waiting for Sanji to turn around, finally stop avoiding meeting her gaze, staying silent despite the grin she knew was covering her face.

Sanji eventually turned around after looking under the bench, frowning as she rested her hands on her hips. At the sight of her underwear on Zoro’s finger, the frown turned into a scowl. As the cook turned to grab them from Zoro’s hands, the swordswoman pulled her arm out of reach.

“Gimme those!”

“Nuh uh, these are mine now.” Zoro purred, balling them up in her fist so Sanji couldn’t snatch them back. “Not like they’re gonna do you much good like this anyway.”

Sanji’s face flushed an even deeper red. Whether from just anger or some shame, Zoro didn’t know and didn’t particularly care. Now that she’d gone this far and would have to honour her agreement not to train in binding, she wanted Sanji to suffer a little too. Even if the cook would just head straight to their bedroom and grab a new pair, she’d have to get there without anything under her skirt. Feel the sea breeze between her thighs, against her damp skin. Experience the discomfort that Zoro was going to have whilst trying to train now, figure out a way to do so that wasn’t going to end up aggravating her long-term.

“F… Fine.” Sanji eventually muttered, both hands on the hem of her skirt as she awkwardly pushed past her towards the ladder. Giving up much faster than Zoro had expected her to; figuring she’d argue and kick her for it at the very least.

Zoro didn’t say anything, just watching as Sanji descended down the ladder. Too dumbfounded by her response to think of what else to say. Shrugging after a few seconds to stuff the panties back into her haramaki, grabbing her trousers from the floor and tugging them on so she could get back to training. Trying to push aside the thought of how annoying this was going to be, regretting tearing her binding away to let Sanji play with her breasts.

Zoro shook her head to herself as she picked up her barbell again, her gaze looking down to the torn bandages on the floor. Useless now that they were ruined, the swordswoman grunting slightly as her breasts bounced and made her shoulders hurt. Cursing the things she did to make Sanji happy…

\--

When Zoro saw Sanji later that day, her chest was aching. As she’d suspected, doing it with nothing on was going to make it more difficult over time. By now she’d put on a bra, crossing her arms under her boobs to stop them from moving around so much and getting more aggravated.

However, there was something about the cook that seemed a little off. Sanji was taking smaller steps, one hand behind her back as if she was nervous of something. Despite her own discomfort, Zoro couldn’t help getting amused as she realised why – Sanji hadn’t actually gone to put on another pair of underpants at all. Had instead opted to stay without them, a glance from her showing it clearly on her face. Perhaps choosing to do so in solidarity for what she was making Zoro put up with, perhaps just not thinking that she could do so in the first place. Either way, it didn’t matter. Just knowing Sanji was walking around like that made Zoro feel better about her own situation, satisfaction welling in her chest as Sanji flushed pink and looked away.

As Zoro saw Sanji pouring the others a drink, she allowed herself a smirk. Now there was a compromise she could get behind: if Sanji wanted her to stick to her word, she could definitely join her in her suffering. Though the cook seemed awkward and embarrassed right now, surely she’d agree to doing this every time – if the shape getting ‘ruined’ was that big of a deal, anyway.

When Sanji laid Zoro’s food down in front of her, the swordswoman reached back to casually stroke up her inner thigh. Hearing a disgruntled hiss and receiving a kick to the back of her chair in response, all too entertained when she spied the flush over Sanji’s cheeks as she shuffled off back to the kitchen.

It was at that moment that Zoro decided she was sticking around after dinner. Planning to tell Sanji her idea and see what the reaction was going to be, though she had no plans to back down from it even if the cook said no. A little persuasion was all it would really take to get what she wanted, her mind idly conjuring up images of Sanji removing her underwear and leaving it for her on the training floor every day.

Zoro grinned around the fork in her mouth as she ate. If she kept that up long enough, she was going to end up with every single pair of Sanji’s panties on her floor and make it so the cook never had any to wear to begin with. Assuming, of course, that Sanji wouldn’t end up letting her go back to binding instead. In a way this was going to be its own battle of wills; another way for them to compete but without all the messiness that usually entailed. A little more risqué than they were used to, but something that Zoro was very much looking forward to seeing play out.

And if Sanji hated both of those options that much, there was always something else she could do about it, wasn’t there? Like buy her a damned sports bra.


End file.
